¿Vida o muerte?
by HonduranGleek
Summary: Lo que pasó después. Beau Swan se integra a la familia Cullen con la esperanza de pasar la eternidad junto a su novia Edythe. ¿Pero, que pasará cuando los Quileutes entren en acción? ¿Serán capaces de dejar atrás sus prejuicios para poder sobrellevar lo que vendrá? Continuación a "Vida y Muerte", de Stephenie Meyer. Todos los derechos reservados a sus dueños respectivos.U/A
1. Prefacio del Autor

Nota del _autor_

* * *

Wow.

Se siente raro poner _autor_ en vez de _traductor._

Pero bueno, volví a Fanfiction, y esta vez para hacer lo que el reviewer anónimo quería: que sacara una historia de mi mente.

Así que vine, y lo hice.

Espero que me apoyéis en esta historia, porque os juro que si os gusta y no escribís reviews dejaré de escribir.

Con mucho amor,

su multifacético escritor con un monstruo adicto a las reviews,

Josué.


	2. Chapter 1

**Nota del Autor:**

 _13/1/2016: Corrección de Errores._

* * *

 **1**

—Hola, Charlie.

Contemplé como de forma casi entusiasta mi padre se levantaba de la cama, todavía con restos minúsculos del tocino que había cenado en su bigote. Como de costumbre, abrió los ojos de par en par, contemplando mi cuerpo inhumano.

—Beau…

Su respiración aumentó, haciendo que su corazón latiera rápidamente, bombeando sangre cálida a través de sus venas. Sentí el efluvio atrayente de su sangre, un olor efusivo a lo que creo que olía el chocolate, que me invitaba a probar de ella… un poco, por lo menos.

 _Compórtate, Beau_ , me dije a mi mismo, abofeteándome mentalmente.

Mantuve la expresión de imbécil que según Archie mantenía cuando todavía era humano, para dar más realismo a lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

No sé qué fue lo que me llevó a hacer esto en primer lugar. Después de un año de haberme transformado en vampiro, decidí invadir la habitación de Charlie por las noches. Todo iba bien mientras lo observaba dormir, tal y como lo hacía Edythe en mis días de humano, conformándome con estar cerca de él. Después de acosarlo desde las penumbras, me sobre confié y me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida cuando repentinamente dijo mi nombre desde su cama.

— _Beau_ —dijo, susurrando.

El tono era adormilado, por lo que creí que estaba mencionando mi nombre en sueños, pero fue una sorpresa cuando se incorporó en la cama y dijo;

—¡Beau!

Me quedé inmóvil, y me sorprendí al escuchar entre el borde del bosque que rodeaba la casa el leve gruñido del licántropo que Edythe identificaba como Liam.

—Hola, papá, —dije, mascullando. — he venido a visitarte.

—Pero… tú…

—Si, papá, estoy muerto. Así que esto no está pasando en realidad.

—¿Entonces cómo es posible que…?

—Estás tan ofuscado y traumatizado con mi fallecimiento que tu cerebro está construyendo esta conversación mientras estás dormido.

Charlie me miró con confusión, y procedió a pincharse el brazo.

Me reí a carcajeadas, burlándome de lo absurdo de su acción.

—Papá, ¿estás consciente de que eso de pincharte el brazo para verificar que no estás soñando es una estupidez?

—Supongo que si… lo estoy haciendo con la suficiente fuerza como para gritar, pero creo que estoy en _shock_. Te ves tan real…

—Y también creo que me sentiré real. Tócame.

Charlie se acercó con paso dudoso. Yo me congelé y dejé de respirar. Mantuve la posición encorvada que mantenía cuando era humano mientras veía como fluía la sangre a través de la vena carótida del que fue una vez mi padre.

Alargó la mano, temblando, mientras la posaba sobre mi pierna derecha.

Escuché cuando se le atascó el aire en la garganta, y me sorprendí cuando una lágrima solitaria caía sobre su mejilla derecha.

— _Ay, Beau_ …—sollozó, sin poder verme el rostro. — Cuanto lamento no haberte obligado a quedarte aquella noche…

 _Y probablemente tú serías el que estuviera en ese ataúd, junto a mí y los abuelos,_ pensé.

—Papá… está bien. Me lo merecía. Todo lo que pasó. Fui un pésimo hijo… y no te obedecí.

Los gruñidos que procedían de abajo se volvieron un poco más fuertes.

Tenía que irme.

—Papá. Cuando parpadees dentro de unos instantes, habrás despertado y yo habré desaparecido.

—Pero…

—Adiós, papá —dije, y eché a correr por la ventana.

Desde esa noche, había llegado a despertarle y hablar con él, para desaparecer de la misma forma. Me pregunté por qué Edythe no me detenía, pero probablemente era por que vigilaba constantemente mi futuro a través de Archie. Además de estar a unos cuantos metros, escondida entre los árboles.

Lo que me lleva de nuevo a mi situación actual.

* * *

Charlie terminó de incorporarse y puso sus pies en el frío suelo para caminar hacia mi.

—Hola, Beau…

—¿Cómo has estado, papá? —dije, a pesar de estar completamente enterado de su vida y sus actividades cotidianas.

—He estado algo bien… pero en el trabajo están reportando avistamientos de lobos enormes cerca de Forks, por lo que he andado de aquí por allá siguiéndoles el rastro.

Como para responder a lo que había dicho, en algún lugar del bosque, Liam dejó soltar un aullido lastimero.

—Papá, debes tener cuidado. Toma consejo de alguien que está muerto.

Charlie hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No sé por qué están siendo frecuentes estos sueños contigo, hijo. Y no sé por qué estás tan helado cuando te toco.

—Creo que es por que soy un cadáver, papá.

—Si fuera así, creo que apestarías. Pero hueles… _bien_. Como si en el otro lado tuvieran una fragancia Paco Rabanne celestial o algo así.

Me eché a reir.

—Así es como tu subconsciente me percibe. Yo estoy _más_ que muerto, papá.

Le tome la mano y lo acerqué hacia mí, que como siempre, estaba sentado al alfeizar de la ventana. En caso de que todo se tornara… demasiado.

—Pon tu oreja contra mi pecho. Escucharás que ahí no hay nada. Mi corazón ya no late, Charlie —dije, con la voz rota por la emoción. — Ya no soy… como tú.

Charlie levantó la vista con los ojos llorosos, pero como siempre, se mantuvo en compostura.

—Lo sé. Creo que empezaré a ver a un psicólogo o algo así.

—Papá, no estás loco.

—Creo que esa es una parte de mi inconsciente que lo dice a través de esta… reconstrucción mental tuya, Beau.

—Papá, si estuvieras loco, me verías cuando estuvieras despierto, —dije, y sentí un golpe seco donde había tenido mi corazón. — y no mientras estás dormido, como en estos momentos.

—Creo que necesito hablar con Renée de esto.

—Papá, no martirices a mamá más de lo que merece. Ya es suficiente con que ella piense que la culpa fue de ella al casarse con Phil. Y también es ya suficiente que Phil no haya resistido la presión de soportar sus cambios de humor y se hayan divorciado.

Sentí furia al recordar esto. Tenía ganas de ir, y arrancarle a mordiscos la garganta. Mamá tuvo que ir a refugiarse donde una de sus amigas, ya que antes de Phil, sólo me tenía a mi.

—¿Crees que pueda… ayudar a Renée el que se venga acá?

—Lo dudo. Tú sabes que ella siempre odió Forks.

Charlie hizo otra mueca. A pesar de herirlo, tenía que mantener esta fachada del Beau sardónico. No quería que pensara que su inconsciente lo martirizara con una imagen de un Beau arrepentido y esas cosas.

—Deberías centrarte en Bonnie, papá.

—¿Bonnie? —dijo, completamente confundido.

—Sí, papá. Siempre has sabido que desde que murió su marido y se refugió en ti, ha quedado algo flechada contigo.

Charlie me miró con una expresión sorprendida. Yo le devolví una de las sonrisas radiantes que habían paralizado a unas chicas, y a unos cuantos chicos, en un centro comercial de Seattle.

Esta tuvo el efecto deseado, pues Charlie tartamudeó al decir lo que siempre decía cuando estaba a punto de irme.

—Me imagino que mi tiempo contigo ha acabado, ¿verdad?

—Si. Creo que sí. Deberías volver a la cama.

—¿Por qué?

—Estás desarrollando sonambulismo. Cuando me marche, te despertarás y verás que estás parado en medio de tu habitación.

Contemplé las fotos que colgaban una vez en el vestíbulo de la casa.

Un Beau con brackets me sonreía desde su mesita de noche, en dónde mantenía su arma descargada. De eso me aseguraba siempre, para no tener que lidiar con la noticia de que mi padre se había suicidado. Gracias a Dios que Archie vio todo a tiempo para que me diera lugar de intervenir desde lo oculto comentándoselo a Bonnie.

Empecé a retroceder, empujándome con cuidado hacia atrás, para no destruir el alfeizar de la ventana.

Charlie se metió a la cama y me contempló con expresión afligida cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salí corriendo hacia a Edythe.

A la mitad del camino me encontré con Liam, quién sólo andaba en shorts.

—Tú, chupasangre, —me dijo, por lo que me detuve inmediatamente.

Noté como arrugaba la nariz, en repulsión a mi olor dulzón, mientras que yo sentía el típico olor a perro mojado… con un leve rastro a olor de hojas de pino.

—Eh, hola, hombre —dije, en tono amigable. Extendí mi mano en un gesto involuntario, por cortesía, pero Liam solo retrocedió y abrió la boca en gesto salvaje.

—No te acerques mucho, tu olor es repugnante. Después me tocará llenarme de lodo para intentar sacarme del cuerpo tu asqueroso olor.

Hice una mueca, no terminaba de acostumbrarme a la hostilidad de este chico. Después de todo, comprendía lo que debió de haber sentido cuando esta chica Sam lo dejó por el otro, pero aun así, debía relajarse un poco.

—Lo siento. ¿Para qué soy bueno?

—Bonnie quiere hablar contigo mañana. No está de acuerdo que juegues con Charlie, y peor que lo expongas a ese peligro.

Me quité los lentes de contacto, para mostrarle mis iris de color dorado.

—¿Cuál peligro?

—No está bien que un chupasangre recién convertido esté tan cerca de un humano sin protección alguna.

—¡Pero si tú siempre estás vigilando cuando no lo está haciendo tu hermana!

—No importa. Tu mujer chupasangre debería acompañarte. Y no es mi deber cuidarte, tampoco el de Stephanie.

Carraspeé, señalándole a Edythe, quién observaba todo desde la copa del pino más alto.

Ésta saltó a la par mía.

—Debo decir, lobito, que eres algo despistado. No te diste cuenta que yo estaba ahí, por lo que me hubieras ahorrado el espectáculo de ver tus partes.

Liam se ruborizó, pero mantuvo la compostura.

—Ando mal del olfato. No sentí tu repugnante olor. Esto no cambia nada, chupasangres. Bonnie quiere hablar con ustedes.

Se dio la vuelta, saltó para convertirse en licántropo y corrió hacia La Push.

Me volteé para encarar a Edythe.

—¿Así que eres toda una _voyeur,_ Edythe?

—Créeme, Beau. Él no tiene nada que no tengas tú.

Me dirigió una sonrisita malévola mientras salía corriendo. Yo solo sonreí mientras la seguía en la carrera.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor: Liam es Leah y Stephanie es Seth.**

 **¿Les gustó? ¡Déjenme sus comentarios en sus reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Nota del Autor**

 ** _Lo prometido es deuda._**

 ** _13/1/2016: Corrección de Errores._**

* * *

 **2**

Llegamos en cuestión de segundos a la casa.

Carine y Earnest estaban sentados en la sala de estar mientras contemplaban con preocupación a Archie, quién estaba con la cabeza entre las piernas.

Inmediatamente observé a Edythe, quién hacia muecas ante lo que era probable que veía en la mente de Archie.

—¿Qué está pasando? —exigí saber, con una expresión de preocupación.

—Eh… no sé.

Edythe hacía gestos de dolor, por lo que me puse frente a ella para tomarla entre mis brazos.

—¿Qué estás viendo en su mente?

—Nuestro futuro acaba de desaparecer.

Su tono dejaba mucho que desear. Por la expresión de desafío en la cara de Eleanor, que observaba todo con Royal al pie de las escaleras, me di cuenta de lo inminente.

—Carine, Earnest, necesitamos hablar con ustedes.

Carine alzó la mirada para encontrar mis ojos, con una expresión fatigada. Earnest sólo sonrío y miró a Edythe con amabilidad.

—¿Cómo te podemos ayudar?

—Bonnie quiere hablar con Beau. Descubrió que visita a Charlie por las noches.

—¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

—Liam Clearwater. Al parecer está incómodo con la idea de que Beau esté sin supervisión con Charlie a solas.

—Liam Clearwater… El otro día me llamaron de emergencia a la reserva para atender a su madre, Holly. Está muy mal del corazón, además de estar en situación precaria… por lo que decidieron dejar a un lado el tratado para que la pudiera atender. Esos chicos están bajo mucha presión, Edythe.

—No me importa, Carine. Ése chico le contó todo a Bonnie con la esperanza de que nos echaran encima a toda la manada. Y recuerda que Bonnie siente… un lazo muy fuerte para con Charlie.

Yo solo me quedé callado.

Holly Clearwater era una mujer especial con Charlie. Eso era lo único que podía recordar, ya que ver en mi pasado era algo difícil. Era… como ver con lodo en los ojos. Lo único que puedo recuperar de mis recuerdos como humano fue la ocasión en la que Bonnie le llevó a Charlie pescado frito que ella le había preparado.

Después de todo este embrollo, no pude evitar pensar en Jules.

¿Ya era parte de la manada? Siempre que intentaba preguntárselo a Edythe, y ella lo intuía, me dirigía una mirada satánica, así que lo dejaba a un lado. Pero me imagino que no haría mal preguntarle ahora, ¿o no?

Al menos, no mientras estaba frente a todos los demás.

— _Edy_ … —dije, en el tono más dulce que podía modular. — Te tengo que preguntar algo.

—¿Qué pasa, Beau?

Me miró con cautela al hablar, observando con cuidado mis expresiones.

Mantuve la cara seria. Siendo un vampiro esto era fácil.

Pero aun así, sentí como mis fluidos venenosos subían a mis mejillas, siendo este el sustituto de cuando me ruborizaba como humano.

* * *

La idea de no volver a… sentirme _hombre_ me causó terror.

Si, ya saben, ahora soy un vampiro y todo eso… los vampiros no tienen pulso ni sangre… y sin sangre…

Pero bueno, recordé cuando acudí a Archie, quién ya estaba carcajeándose.

—Si, Beau. Todavía es posible. Cuando eres… transformado, —dijo, ahogándose entre risas, —tu sangre es sustituida por veneno. Eso es lo que circula por tus venas petrificadas… y eso es lo que sale de ellas.

Archie continuó carcajeándose, sin dar fe a lo que le iba a preguntar.

Repentinamente hizo gesto de asco, y me di cuenta de lo que estaba viendo.

—Quién te mira, chico… sólo te diré algo: Edythe nunca ha hecho nada de nada. Sé gentil.

Tartamudeé, y Archie solo levantó un dedo:

—Te mataré si se lo dices… tendré que pensar en otras cosas mientras esté cerca de ella, pero bueno, ella siente los mismos deseos que tú.

Me quedé petrificado, prácticamente Archie respondía todo lo que no había dicho, pero tenía planeado decir.

Éste sólo me guiño un ojo, y con paso grácil salió de la habitación, dejándome solo.

* * *

Volví al presente, con Edythe delante de mí con expresión expectante.

—Sabes que odio cuando haces eso.

—¿El qué?

—Ocultar lo que piensas de mí.

Sonreí a medias, contemplando su frágil figura. Extendí un dedo para acariciar su rostro, pasándolo por la comisura de sus labios.

—Sólo pensaba… en que agradecía al creador por haberme dado un olor tan… apetecible.

Eleanor soltó un bufido. Sentí como Jessamine empezaba a jugar con la atmosfera, haciendo que todos nos relajásemos.

Edythe sonrió viéndome con expresión indescifrable.

Repentinamente, se envaró y sus ojos se desenfocaron.

Supe al instante que volvía a ver en la mente de Archie alguna visión, por lo que la tomé inmediatamente.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Tu futuro desapareció. No el mío, sino que sólo el tuyo.

Me decidí y le formulé la pregunta que debía haberle hecho desde hace mucho.

—¿Qué sabes de Jules, Edythe?

Ésta solo mantuvo una mirada inexpresiva, controlando su semblante.

—El lobo intenta no pensar en ella cuando está cerca. Sin embargo la hermana piensa abiertamente de ella, se siente cómoda en tu presencia.

—Si, Stephanie es genial.

Ella sonrió, pero sabía que sólo mencionaba eso para cambiar el tema.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó con Jules?

—¿Cuál es tu interés en esa chica, Beau?

—Es mi amiga, Edythe.

Vi en su expresión que se debatía entre decírmelo. ¿Heriría mis sentimientos? ¿Acaso Jules mostraría recelo por mi, o rechazo por ser vampiro?

—Lo dudo, Beau.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasa con Jules, Edythe?

Vi que hacía muecas de dolor.

¿Tan malo era lo que pasaba con la chica?

—Creo que será mejor que eso te lo cuente Bonnie mañana.

—¿Mañana? ¿Por qué tiene que ser mañana?

—Creo que Archie no puede ver a los licántropos. _Literalmente_. No puede ver nuestro futuro cuando entramos en interacción con éstos, por algún motivo sin especificar.

—¿Y esto que tiene que ver?

Mi nueva mente vampírica me permitía resolver misterios enormes, de hecho, en toda una noche, me aprendí de memoria el equivalente en binario de todos los 256 caracteres de la tabla ASCII. Pero esto se salía de mis manos. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba, y estaba seguro que Edythe no me lo diría.

Confirmé mi pensamiento cuando me vio con furia y musitó entre dientes:

—No lo sé, pero no me gusta. Creo que algo se está cociendo en la reserva por la vigilancia constante de los licántropos. Y créeme que quiero saber lo que Bonnie tiene que decirte.

* * *

 **PD:**

 **¡Espero que la hayan pasado genial en sus fiestas!**


	4. Preguntas y Respuestas

Preguntas y Respuestas con el Autor

* * *

P: _¿Sabes cuantos capítulos crearas?_

R: Tengo _planeados_ 100 capítulos. Pero recuerda que las historias tienen vida propia... no sé cuantos resultarán exactamente, pero alrededor de cien o más.

* * *

P: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH _SHIT pusiste mi nombre real, QUE JODIDO NERDGASMO TUVE (¿porque si es para mi no?)_

R: Si, inmaru, es para tí.

Te llamarás Verónica y serás una vampiro. Aparecerás como en el capitulo 25.

* * *

P: _¿Qué seré? ¿Licantropa o Vampiresa?_

R: Pues... serás vampira, Manoli. Al igual que Verónica, apareceras alrededor del capítulo 25. Y no, no me es dificil utilizar " _Eléctrica"_ en el fic. Es más, tengo una idea genial.

* * *

 _"_ _Me muero por leer más de cómo ha avanzado la relación de Edyth y Beau, "if you know what I mean" jaja_."

R: Este fic no tendrá smut, lemon, slash. No es NSFW, es completamente PG. Continuación natural de _Life and Death_ , con algo de A/U por algunos plot twists necesarios.

* * *

P: _¿Royal va a tener ese deseo de ser padre como Rosalie?_

R: No. En _Life and Death_ , ¿no leíste cuando Royal le cuenta su historia a Beau? Además, los tipos superficiales, parecen no tener el deseo de tener hijos.

* * *

P: _Si Reneesme existe ¿Sigue siendo Reneesme o va a cambiar su sexo como con los demás personajes?_

R: Si, va a cambiar su sexo.

* * *

P: _¿Va a seguir existiendo el trío amoroso Beau, Edythe y Jules ahora que Beau es vampiro?_

R: Va a cambiar. Recuerda la plática de Leah con Jacob en _Amanecer._ Las mujeres lobo son estériles, o sea, incapaces de imprimarse.

Si no recuerdas; acá está el extracto.

* * *

¿Sabes cuál es la mayor locura de todas? _, me preguntó._

Bueno, en este momento, casi todo es una locura, pero ¿a qué te refieres?

No sabes hasta qué punto puedo ponerme en el lugar de la vampira rubita que tan mal te cae.

 _Pensé por un momento que intentaba contarme un chiste, de pésimo gusto, por cierto, pero luego, cuando pillé la seriedad de sus palabras, me invadió una rabia tan grande que me costó controlarla. Qué bien me vino que nos hubiéramos distanciado un poco para ir de patrulla, porque de haberla tenido cerca, no veas el mordisco que le hubiera atizado..._

¡Aguarda, tiene una explicación!

No deseo oírla. Me las piro.

¡Espera, espera!, _me suplicó cuando me hube recuperado lo suficiente para cambiar de fase._ ¡Vamos, Jake!

Leah, ésta no es la mejor forma de persuadirme para que en el futuro pase horas y horas en tu compañía.

¡Jacob! Te estás pasando. Ni siquiera sabes a qué me refiero.

Bueno, pues dime, ¿a qué te refieres?

 _Ella se vio abrumada por un dolor que venía del pasado._ Te estoy hablando de ser un punto muerto genético, Jacob. _La nota cortante de sus palabras me hizo titubear. No esperaba que su comentario venciera mi mala leche._

No te entiendo.

Me comprenderías si no fueras como los demás, si no salieras por piernas como un macho estúpido ante la mención de mis «asuntos femeninos» _. El sarcasmo presidió sus pensamientos al hacer mención a esas dos palabras._ Por lo menos ahora podrías prestarme un poco de atención...

 _Oh._

 _Cierto, a ninguno nos gustaba darle vueltas a ese asunto. ¿A quién iba a apetecerle? Por supuesto, me acordaba del pánico de Leah durante el mes posterior a su incorporación a la manada, y también de mi predisposición para escurrir el bulto, como todos los demás. Porque ella no podía quedarse embarazada, no a menos que se pusiera en marcha alguno de esos artificios religiosos al estilo de la inmaculada concepción, pero a lo bestia. Leah no había estado con nadie, salvo con Sam, y con el paso de las semanas, cuando vio que nada sucedía, comprendió que su cuerpo no iba a seguir los patrones biológicos normales._

 _Entonces, llegó el temor de preguntarse en qué se había convertido. ¿Había cambiado su cuerpo por culpa de la licantropía? ¿O era una loba porque su cuerpo estaba mal? Se trataba de la única mujer lobo de la historia. ¿Y si eso se debía a que no era una mujer como es debido?_

 _Ninguno de nosotros quería tener nada que ver con aquella anomalía, y resultaba obvio que no éramos capaces de ponernos en la piel de Leah._

Ya sabes cuál es la razón de las imprimaciones, según Sam _, pensó, ahora mucho más sosegada._

Claro. Perpetuar el linaje.

Exacto, asegurar otra camada de lobeznos. Este rollo va de la supervivencia de la especie, y se reduce a puro control genético. Te sientes atraído por la persona con mayores posibilidades de transmitir el gen de la licantropía.

 _Permanecí a la espera de que me dijese adonde quería llegar con todo aquello._

Yo habría atraído a Sam de haber sido válida.

 _Su dolor resultaba tan tangible que interrumpí mi caminar._

Pero no le atraigo. Algo falla en mí. No puedo transmitir el gen, a pesar de mi maravillosa línea de ascendencia, y eso hace de mí un monstruo. Me he convertido en la chica lobo de un espectáculo sólo para hombres, alguien que no vale para nada. Soy un punto muerto genético y ambos lo sabemos.

* * *

Si recuerdas el final de _Amanecer_ , la atracción de Jacob hacia Bella era simplemente por Nessie. Aunque... ¡No diré más!

* * *

P: _¿Cuales son tus otros proyectos?_

R: Pues, estoy trabajando junto a Rhiadot en su traducción no oficial del FanFic de Harry Potter hecho por Eliezer Yudkowsky, _Harry Potter y los Métodos Racionales._

Aparte de eso, estoy trabajando en dos proyectos secretos de _Crepúsculo_ del que sólo dos personas saben...

* * *

P: ¿Cada cuanto actualizarás?

R: Intentaré postear dos capitulos en el transcurso de una semana. Estoy en último año de secundaria, así que... ¡Los estudios primero!

* * *

 _Las mujeres lobo al ser estériles creo que no se impriman o no son propensas a ello, entonces en la manada, al cambiar sus sexo, en ¿Vida o Muerte? a) Ninguna se va a imprimar o a tener hijos, por lo cual no se podrá seguir transmitiendo el gen. Aunque es poco probable porque b) Si lo recuerdo bien, aunque probablemente no, la manada precedente a la actual era compuesta en su mayoría por mujeres al cambiar los sexos de los personajes. Luego de este planteamiento, queda claro que el triangulo amoroso no existe, por lo cual Jules nunca se imprima de nuestra Reneesme varón, así que si la manada decide matar a lo que sea que hayan procreado, porque no es un híbrido ya que Beau, en este caso, no es humano, y la que va a concebir es Edythe, nadie se interpondrá ¿verdad? Y luego están los Vulturis. Al no ser un híbrido, probablemente, no digo que no, nuestra realeza no ira para matar a los Cullen._  
 _Y a pesar de que haya una boda de Beau y Edythe ¿Por que se disculparía Irene si la batalla contra los neófitos nunca se llevo a cabo? Y si llegase a pasar ¿Ocurriría igual que en el libro ahora que Beau es vampiro?_

R: ¡Vaya! ¡Te diré que si no tengo la historia ya escrita en mi mente, me harías cambiarla! Bueno... hay mucho material que responder ahí. Por lo que sacaré algo de la manga.

Si, y cito, " _t_ _e sientes atraído por la persona con mayores posibilidades de transmitir el gen de la licantropía_ ", ¿cómo es posible que Jacob se haya imprimado de Nessie, si su cuerpo no puede cambiar? ;)

Nunca dije que Jules no se imprimaría de Edward Jacob. (¡Sí, el nombre alterno de Nessie!) Es más, creo que la historia tendría _mas sentido_ si Jules se imprimara de alguien que, ejem, puede perpetuar su especie (i.e al tener relaciones íntimas, transmitiendo información genética, o sea, esperma). ¿Quien dijo jamas que Edythe concebiría? ;) Con esto respondo a la duda de Elena.

Creo que habrá mucha oposición, si, y en especial después de que maten el interés amoroso de nuestro amigo del clan de Denali... ¡No te olvides de Victor y de Lauren!

La batalla ocurrirá de una forma completamente diferente, y acontecerá alrededor de algunos de los eventos de Amanecer. Asi que si, extenderé las cosas.

Espero que esto haya satisfecho su curiosidad... y todavía estoy dispuesto a añadir preguntas en esta entrada si alguien se digna en preguntar.

* * *

Los quiero mucho,

Josué.


	5. Chapter 3

**Nota del Autor**

 **¿A alguno de ustedes les es familiar el termino** _writer's block_ **?**

 **Ése es mi caso en estos momentos. Es difícil que se te vengan ideas a la mente, y estoy escribiendo esta historia en desorden. Ya tengo el final y unos cuantos hilos sueltos... pero créanme que mantendré la esencia de la saga original... Además estuve en el hospital.**

 **Mientras tanto, no me pidan capítulos de más de dos mil palabras. Es difícil sacar algo completamente nuevo de tu mente, y en especial, algo _bueno_.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **3**

Sabía que no debía venir.

No estaba lista para verlo aún, sabía que no sería capaz de refrenarme al verlo.

¡Tenía tanta cólera! ¡No se hubiera convertido en _ésa_ cosa de no ser por esa estúpida chupasangre!

¡Yo era la mejor alternativa! ¡Yo era con quién _debía_ estar!

Si, sé que apenas tengo diecisiete, y Beau para estas fechas debería estar cerca de cumplir los diecinueve, pero para el amor no hay edad.

Y creo que eso lo sabe muy bien al estar con esa estúpida de ciento seis años.

¿Qué cómo sé su edad verdadera?

Simplemente lo sabía. El estúpido de Liam ha estado demasiado cerca de la mansión Cullen como para oír ese tipo de cosas, así que lo escuché de la misma boca de Beau hace unas semanas.

¡Era ridículo que le celebrase su cumpleaños! ¡Había muerto hacia cosa de ochenta y nueve años!

Stephanie gruñó, no le gustaba que hablase mal de los Cullen ya que al parecer había desarrollado una bizarra amistad con Carine, la chupasangre mayor, que atendió a su madre.

El viento sopló con más fuerza y pude sentir el olor dulzón en el aire.

 _Ya van para allá_ , penso Liam, enviándonos la imagen mental de Beau y la chupasangre.

Sentí que se me erizaba el pelaje. No sabía como iba a reaccionar.

 _Jules, cálmate,_ dijo Sam. _Necesitamos que te calmes. Bonnie lo necesita._

Bufé, y observé como mi madre era puesta en lugar por Embry.

Liam se movió rápidamente, y llegó antes que los chupasangre. ¿Qué los había detenido?

Sentí una punzada de angustia y desesperación y empecé a aullar lastimeramente.

Las demás me voltearon a ver con compasión mientras que Liam pensaba con desagrado;

 _Qué asco. Habiendo tantos chicos en la reserva, decide imprimarse en un chupasangre_.

Sí, sí, todos se preguntarán, ¿Qué hace Jules, una licantropo, imprimada de un vampiro?

Todo pasó una semana después de haberme... _transformado_.

Una chupasangre morena había estado merodeando la casa de Charlie, y esto hizo que toda la manada se movilizara. Todas y Liam estabamos en alerta constante, por lo que empezamos a montar vigilancia extrema a la casa de Charlie.

Así que un día me tocó a mi.

* * *

La noche era más fría de lo normal.

El canto de los grillos era más fuerte de lo usual, y se podía decir que disfrutaba de la pacífica noche con leve llovizna que caía contra el techo de la residencia de Charlie. Hasta que sentí el olor dulzón característico de un vampiro.

Me puse en alerta, y empecé a mostrar los colmillos.

Todavía no entendía por qué había sido mandada a vigilar a Charlie sin siquiera saber de los turnos de los demás, ya que al parecer Sam les había ordenado _no pensar_ en ello.

¿Estaba ella enterada de algo fuera de lo común? ¿Estaba en fase?

No lo sabía. Había sido mandado a oscuras a esto, pero por mamá estaba dispuesta a correr cualquier riesgo.

Hasta que vi que Beau salió del linde del bosque y me congelé.

Observé su nueva... _forma_. Sus ojos violáceos, y cómo todas sus facciones parecían más definidas.

Y entonces... Me inundó una oleada de calor, pero era una nueva clase de fuego, uno que no quemaba.

Un destello.

Vi cortadas de un único y veloz tajo todas las cuerdas que me ataban a mi existencia, y con la misma facilidad que si fueran los cordeles de un manojo de globos. Todo lo que me había hecho ser como era —mi amor por el chico que había muerto hacía cosa de seis meses, mi amor por mi madre, mi lealtad hacia mi nueva manada, el amor hacia mis hermanas, el odio hacia mis enemigos, mi casa, mi vida, mi cuerpo, desconectado en ese instante de mí misma—, clac, clac, clac... se cortó y salió volando hacia el espacio.

Pero yo no flotaba a la deriva. Un nuevo cordel me ataba a mi posición.

Y no uno solo, sino un millón, y no eran cordeles, sino cables de acero. Sí, un millón de cables de acero me fijaban al mismísimo centro del universo.

Y podía ver perfectamente cómo el mundo entero giraba en torno a ese punto. Hasta el momento, nunca jamás había visto la simetría del cosmos, pero ahora me parecía evidente.

La gravedad de la Tierra ya no me ataba al suelo que pisaba. Lo que ahora hacía que tuviera los pies en el suelo era el chico que... estaba trepando las paredes de la casa de Charlie para entrar a su habitación.

Gruní con desesperación, y Beau se dió la vuelta.

Me dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante, y lo único que pude hacer fue sentir como un flujo de calor que era incluso más intenso que el de mi fiebre de conversión a licantropa.

Beau vestía de la misma forma que antes, sin la extravagancia de la familia Cullen.

Beau inclinó la cabeza a un lado con confusión, como si no me reconociera, y levantó la mano, en gesto de saludo.

No sé qué me pasó, pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mis ordenes, y abrí el hocico y mi lengua se salió hacia un lado.

Beau me miró con diversión, y prosiguió con lo suyo.

Yo sabía que debía de saltar. Cogerlo por la camisa para que no trepase a la habitación de Charlie.

Pero decidí que si para vivir Beau necesitaba devorar a su padre, no me importaría en lo más mínimo.

 _Liam, dirigete hacía dónde Charlie._ Sam estaba usando su voz de alfa, así que ví como Liam desviaba su trayectoria de donde quiera que estuviera.

 _Jules. Ven dónde_ _Emile. Necesito hablar contigo seriamente._

Vi en la mente de Sam el rostro de su prometido. Y no pude evitar sentir lástima.

* * *

Ella se había convertido hacía unas pocas semanas. Era... la única licantropa, nadie estaba ahí para ayudarle. Los Cullen recién se habían mudado a Forks, pero ésto no lo sabría hasta después.

Emile era un chico común y corriente, que era de los pocos acomodados de la reserva. Sus padres habían viajado a Canadá por unos cuantos años, dándole a luz en Quebec. Sus padres habían estado rodeados de gente francesa, por lo que optaron por el poco común nombre de _Emile._ Ellos bromeaban que se hubiera llamado Emily si hubiese sido chica.

Sam salía en ese entonces con Liam Clearwater, el mayor de Holly Clearwater. Era quien llevaba el alimento a casa, quién pagaba las cuentas, y se dedicaba a que Stephanie pudiese estar en el instituto. Llevaban una vida genial, por así decirlo, hasta que aparecieron los Cullen y el gen de la licantropía se volvió a activar.

Un día, Sam estaba en el centro comercial haciendose de ropa, ya que los cambios de fase inesperados que concidían a veces con su ciclo menstrual hacían que destrozase su ropa. Y fue ahí dónde se encontró a Emile por primer vez.

Después de esto, Sam no supo como romper con Liam sin herir sus sentimientos. Intentaba hacerlo de la mejor forma posible, pero no podía evitar sentirse demasiado triste o demasiado enojada, y esto la hacía entrar en fase.

Pero un día estos sentimientos salieron a relucir mientras le confesaba todo a Emile. No pudo controlarse cuando le contó que debía dejar a Liam. Y entró en fase.

Y él estaba muy cerca de ella.

* * *

Escuché los gruñidos de Sam mientras revivía esta escena junto a ella.

 _Lo lamento_ , pensé.

 _Tú sólo apúrate en llegar._

Y después, silencio. Escuché en como crujían unas ramas bajo las patas de Liam, por lo que salí pitando en dirección a la reserva para evitar verle.

 _Escuché eso_ , dijo quedamente.

 _Ya sé_. Iba a decir más, pero entonces, una figura borrosa cayó desde lo alto de los pinos.

—Hola, Julie.

Bufé y gruñí, enseñándole los dientes a la chupasangre.

Le hice llegar toda mi frustración, mi odio, mi desesperación, todo el torrente de imagenes en las que me había visto envuelta hacía seis meses, cuando comprendí lo que le había pasado en realidad a Beau.

 _¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra así por así? ¿Cómo después de lo que le hiciste?_

—Yo no le he hecho nada, Julie. Simplemente respeté su decisión.

 _Guardate tus patrañas para tu jefa,_ pensé con desdén.

—Carine estaba presente en ese momento, Julie. Todos nosotros.

 _Qué conveniente, ¿no?_

—No lo es. Una vampiresa llamada Joss se apareció por Forks durante esos días, y se empeñó en Beau.

 _Reitero, qué conveniente es todo eso que mencionas, chupasangre._

Ella suspiró con desesperación.

Observé como movía su mandíbula, intentando serenarse.

¡Genial! ¡La estaba haciendo enfadar!

Sonreí mentalmente, anotando en mi libreta que la abuela era fácil de enfadar.

La aludida abrió los ojos cómicamente.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme así!?

 _Yo no te tengo hurgando entre mis pensamientos, chica. Mi mente no es un asilo de ancianos._

Esta volvió a bufar. Me observó con furia mientras respondía con tono mesurado:

—Observé todo tu espectáculo interno. Y sólo te pediré un favor: aléjate de Beau.

Me quedé quieta en mi puesto. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado?

—Beau viene a ver a Charlie desde hace unos dos meses. Tengo que vigilarlo desde la copa de los árboles en caso de que todo se torne demasiado.

 _¿Que Beau hace_ qué?

—Tu manada está al tanto de ello. Incluso tu madre. ¿Qué, acaso no lo sabías?

 _No. Estamos vigilando la casa de Charlie por otros asuntos._

Reviví la persecución de la morena en mi mente, y vi como la chupasangre abría los ojos con incredulidad.

— _Lauren..._

 _¿Acaso es amiga de ustedes o qué?_

—No, niña. No es amiga nuestra.

* * *

 _Maldita chupasangre_ , la maldije en mi fuero interno.

Estabamos todos en posición, aguardando, hasta que observé como Beau salía entre la linde del bosque junto a Carine y Edythe.

Y se suponía que todo iba a salir bien.

Hasta que _ella_ apareció.

* * *

 **Decidí apresurar las cosas.**

 **¡Y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo sorpresa desde el punto de vista de Julie!**

 **Los quiero mucho,**

 **Josué.**


	6. Polémica

**Nota del Autor**

Pues, que el capítulo de ayer generó mucha polémica.

Pues... al parecer no captaron lo que quiero hacer. Bueno, lo que haré.

Al imprimarse Jules de Beau... espérenme, déjenme citar Amanecer de nuevo:

* * *

 _Este rollo [...] se reduce a puro control genético. Te imprimas de la persona con mayores posibilidades de transmitir el gen de la licantropía._

* * *

Aclaro, que Sam está imprimada de Emile...

Así que si estas dos chicas se pudieron imprimar de un espécimen masculino capaz de, ejem, transmitir información genética, (i.e esperma)...

iTadan! Se mantiene la misma especie híbrida vampira-licantropa tal y como queda en Amanecer.

Y recuerden: a pesar de que obviamente tuve un gran error en el capítulo anterior (iya que obviamente Jules no se imprimará de su propio hijo!), Beau no se queda con Jules. El amor eterno de Beau es Edythe. Aclararé y daré spoiler; después del nacimiento de Edward Jacob, la atracción que Jules siente hacia Beau desaparecerá.

Y unas cuantas cosas más sobre los cambios en mi U/A:

1\. Los padres de Edythe siguen llamándose Edward y Elizabeth Masen.

2\. El padre de Jules se llama Jacob. (Recuerden que en toda la saga jamás conocimos el nombre de la madre de Jacob, y en este genderswap... bueno, la madre pasa a ser un padre.)

3\. Licantropas menopausicas hasta el momento de la imprimación (hasta cuando y si llega)

4\. Phil deja a Renée.

5\. Obviamente, como Charlie sigue siendo _Charlie_ , Sue Clearwater (en mi fic llamado Stuart) no puede ser su interés amoroso. En este fic no habrá _yaoi._

6\. Andrea y John (Alec y Jane) tendrán una participación... _diferente_ en este A/U. Recuerden que la lider de los Vulturis es Sulpicia. Así que asumamos que Aro no tuvo la oportunidad de robar vampiros con dones para los Vulturi antes de morir.

5\. Charlinée. *-* 3

Además... creo hacer un genderswap _parcial_ para efectos del funcionamiento de este fic. Ya lo irán descubriendo.

Recuerden que Jacob dejó de sentir atracción hacia Bella cuando Renesmee _salió_ de Bella. ;) _Imaginense_.

* * *

Espero haber respondido algunas dudas... así que... :)

Disfruten el próximo capítulo.

* * *

Los quiero,

Josué.


	7. Otra polémica

**Nota del Autor**

* * *

Pues busqué decírselos con indirectas y sutileza, pero no entendieron.

1\. EDYTHE NO QUEDA EMBARAZADA. ¡NO SE PUEDE! ¡JAMÁS DIJE QUE QUEDARÍA EMBARAZADA!

2\. Jules no está imprimada de _Beau._ Se imprimó de lo que está "dentro" de Beau.

3\. Habiendo dicho lo anterior, Beau no queda embarazado...

4\. No, jamás dije que Beau tendría sexo con Jules... osea...

5\. Charlie+Renée: Charlinée.

* * *

Habiendo aclarado lo anterior, me despido.

Los quiero,

Josué.


	8. Chapter 4

_No hay errores más atroces que los que cometemos en nombre del amor._

 _Anónimo_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Avanzamos lentamente hacia la manada.

Podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, y fue en este momento en el que se me pasó por la mente de que hubiera sido buena idea haber traído a Jessamine.

" _No puede ser posible. ¿Por qué, Beau? ¿Por qué a_ esa _cosa?_ "

Ignoré los pensamientos de la joven chica.

No había pasado más de un siglo en espera del que iba a ser mío para dejar que una perrita me lo arrebatara.

Miré a Julie directamente a los ojos mientras tomaba la mano de Beau.

Ésta solo gimoteó lastimeramente.

Beau empezó a inspirar lentamente. Estabamos a barlovento, pero siempre quería estar seguro de no abalanzarse sobre la anciana que estaba en una silla de ruedas junto a una chica en shorts. ¿Dónde quedó su dignidad? ¿ _Cómo_ osaba mostrar tanto su cuerpo?

Lo máximo que yo llegaba a mostrar era unos cuantos centímetros de mi abdomen. Negué mentalmente, decepcionada de la mentalidad de las chicas de hoy en día.

" _Edy, contrólate. Déjame a mí la plática con Bonnie. La que hizo el tratado con su antepasado fui yo._ "

Asentí, dejando que Carine tomara el camino.

El viento sopló con un poco más de fuerza y sentí el olor a agua. La atmósfera empezó a sufrir cambios y repentinamente el cielo se empezó a oscurecer lentamente.

 _¿El clima en Forks es todo un espectáculo, no, Liam? Disfruto ver como repentinamente está templado y al rato empieza a..._

 _¡Cállate, Steph!_

 _Liam, no seas tan rudo con la niña,_ dijo una voz jovial.

 _Cállate, Embry. ¡Tú no has tenido que ver a tu hermanita desnuda!_

Un sonido de risas se escuchó entre la mente de los licántropos, que a pesar de estar chisteando internamente, tenían una fachada feroz y seria. Las únicas que se abstenían de intervenir en esto eran Julie y Samantha.

Bonnie se movió impacientemente en la silla.

―Ay, por Dios, gente. Todos acá sabemos que son vampiros. ¡No tenemos la eternidad como ustedes, gente!, ― dijo Bonnie, enfadada.

Beau se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta ponerse frente a Bonnie.

Toda la manada se envaró rápidamente.

Cuando acordé, estaba frente a Samantha.

―Venimos en paz. Sólo deseamos hablar con tu líder.

 _Cualquier movimiento en falso, Cullen, y no quedarán rastros de ustedes._

―Me temo que no pueden hacernos daño mientras no violentemos el tratado. Y acordamos hace un año que no hubo violación.

 _No me importa el maldito tratado. Si intentan hacerle daño a Bonnie, las pagarán._

―No le haremos daño si ella no intenta nada gracioso,― dije.

―Edythe. Que haya paz.

La voz firme y confiada de Carine me mantuvo al margen. Me relajé y posicioné detrás de Carine mientras tomaba el puesto que Beau tomaba hacía unos cuantos segundos.

―Carine Cullen.

―Bonnie Black.

Las dos mujeres se vieron con resolución. Pude ver la mente de Bonnie, y francamente, me dejó en shock lo que ví.

Me quedé quieta.

No podía ser.

Era imposible...

¿ _Cómo pudieron haber hecho eso?_

―Ha sido un largo tiempo sin saber de ustedes, familia Cullen.

―Oye, eso se siente raro. Yo... soy un Swan, y seguiré siendo un Swan, ―murmuró Beau, viendo nerviosamente el conjunto de ramas que había en el suelo. Empezó a juguetear con una roca, pero la tensión y los nervios hicieron que la pulverizara con el pie.

Bonnie observó con añoranza a Beau y suspiró.

―Carine Cullen. Desde que volvieron a Forks no han causado más que dolor. Desastres. Angustia. Sí bien es cierto que el gen de la licantropía está en nuestra sangre desde hace generaciones, no es nuestra culpa que factores externos los detonen. Y en este caso, esos factores son ustedes. Hace dos años y medio Forks y la reserva eran un lugar tranquilo. Pero entonces, se les pasó por la mente volver a perturbar nuestra paz.

Carine solo observó a la mujer hablar. No objetó ni mostró deseos de intervenir.

Solamente la dejó hablar.

―Nuestras especies no fueron hechas para convivir. Para estar en coexistencia perfecta. Pero... necesitamos de ustedes, familia Cullen. Una vampiresa atacó por sorpresa a una de las nuestras mientras vigilaba a Charlie. Pero afortunadamente, pudimos darle caza.

Vi que de un saco que estaba atado a su posamanos había un leve movimiento. Fue en ese momento en que me percaté de los quejidos mentales de una voz familiar.

Bonnie extrajo de la bolsa la cabeza de una mujer de tez oscura. Los ojos color carmesí se movían desorbitados en sus cuencas. En el momento que estuvo fuera, posó sus ojos en Beau.

―Lauren... ¿ _Qué le pasó_?― dijo Beau, escandalizado.

―¿Es de los tuyos?

―No, pero...

―Genial,― dijo Bonnie, y metiendo la cabeza a la bolsa, hizo un gesto hacia la chica, quién arrojó un _zippo_ dentro de ella.

Los gritos mentales inundaron mi mente.

Pero los gritos de la chica que estaba escondida en el linde lejano del bosque fue aún más fuerte.

* * *

 **PD:**

 **¿Quién será esta vampiresa?**

 **Por cierto... En el capítulo anterior, Jules estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos que no pudo asimilar todo esto.**

 **Sólo el final. Lo de la chica.**

 **Disfruten. Los quiero mucho,**

 **Josué.**


	9. Chapter 5 (incompleto)

**Nota del Autor:**

 **Ha sido dificil escribir. Estoy horriblemente enfermo, y tengo un desorden en la cabeza.**

 **Soy un _senior,_ ¿recuerdan?**

* * *

 **5**

―¡No!

Un relámpago zurcó el cielo, haciendo temblar la tierra.

―¡NO, NO, NO!

La chica avanzó lentamente, con su cabello oscuro completamente erizado.

Miré hacia ambos lados, completamente confundido. _Literalmente_ , ¿que _rayos_ estaba pasando?

Un rayo impactó la superficie frente a la chica. Se le veían los ojos completamente desorbitados, y tenía una expresión de furia en el rostro.

Miré a la bolsa que empezaba a emitir un olor similar a un incienso dulzón.

―Diablos.

Miré a Edythe en busca de respuestas, pero solo pude ver una expresión de asombro.

―Edythe, ¿quién es esa chica?

―Em...

―¿QUIENES SON USTEDES Y POR QUÉ MATARON A ÉSA IMBÉCIL?

Bonnie nos miró con expresión confundida.

―¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es esa vampiresa?

―¡Ninguno de vosotros me conoce! ¡Vengo desde España siguiéndole el rastro a esta gilipollas hasta que venís vosotros y en vuestra pequeña reunión a lo " _oh si nos vemos muy guays con lobos gigantes adiestrados_ " en la que desmembráis, decapitáis e incineráis a mi presa!

―Oye... creo que deberías calmarte un poco, amiga,― dijo Carine, extendiendo las manos en ademan pacífico.

―Oh, no, rubiecita. La que deberías calmarte eres tú, tía. ¿Quieres saber lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien que sea tu _alma gemela_ y que venga una gilipollas y lo mate por qué no le correspondió?

―Oh, sí, fue un error no haber traído a Jessamine,― murmuró Edythe, viendo de reojo a Bonnie y a Embry, la chica lobo.

―Chicos, creo que deberían retirarse.

La manada se quedó congelada, sin poder reaccionar. ¿Qué les pasaba?

Me acerqué a Sam y vi que tenía los ojos desenfocados.

―No es nada, Beau. Los estallidos de los relámpagos dejó aturdida a la manada.

La chica de acento español inclinó la cabeza.

―¿ _Manada_? ¿Qué pollas son esas cosas?

El cabello de la chica empezó a caer naturalmente, dejando ver un arbusto de rizos.

Sus brillantes ojos negros centelleaban de curiosidad, reemplazando a la ira.

Miré nerviosamente a Bonnie y a Embry, y como para hacer drama, gracias, creador del Cosmos, una ráfaga de viento movió el cabello de las chicas.

La vampiresa olfateó el aire y sintió el efluvio de sangre humana y enfocó su mirada en Embry. Cegada momentaneamente por la sed, avanzó un paso, pero después le llegó el efluvio de los lobos e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

―¡Puaj! ¿Qué puñetas es ese fétido olor a perro mojado? ¡Ugh! ¡Que no bañáis a vuestros chuchos, gente?

Carine decidió tomar la iniciativa y avanzó rápidamente hacia la chica.

―Bienvenida a Forks. Me llamo Carine Cullen, y ésta es mi hija, Edythe, ―dijo, haciendo una mueca hacia ésta, y luego, para mi sorpresa, ―y mi hijo, Beau.

Los ojos de Bonnie centellearon de celos. Dirigió la mirada hacia otra dirección, evitando mirarme.

―Menuda familia tienes, chica.

La vampira puso las manos en su cintura, y retomando la cháchara inicial:

―Dame una buena razón para no haceros lo mismo que le habéis hecho a la imbécil ésa.

Del cielo, como para dar realce a la amenaza de la chica, bajaron en secuencia unos relámpagos que impactaron directamente en la bolsa.

Los cabellos de Bonnie y de Embry se erizaron, debido a la peligrosa proximidad de los relámpagos.

Una de las chicas gimió lastimeramente y se tumbó en el piso, tapándose las orejas con las patas.

Y fue en ese momento en que todos perdieron el control.

* * *

 **PD.**

 **Algo es mejor que nada, ¿no?**

 **Prometo actualizar periódicamente.**

 **Los quiero,**

 **Josué.**


	10. Chapter 5 (parte final)

Nota del Autor

Hola... Volví.Hace unos dos meses me gradué del instituto, ahora estoy en la Universidad...Por curiosidad, abrí " " en mi PC, y me dí cuenta de que, hey, lo que escribiste no está tan mal. Así que... Aquí estoy.

* * *

 **JULIE**

 **5**

No podía pensar.

No podía moverme.

Sólo sentía un zumbido ensordecedor en mis oídos, y el olor asqueroso a chupasangre rostizado. La española parecía ser una especie de bruja, igual que la rubiecita Cullen que jugaba con las emociones de los demás.

Intenté enfocar mis pensamientos y empezar a controlar mis extremidades.

Justo cuando logré tener conciencia plena, Jane se desplomó en el suelo y se cubrió las orejas con las patas.

 _¡Jane! ¡Jane!_

 _…algo le pasa…_

 _¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!_

 _¡ÉSA VAMPIRA VA A ATACAR A BONNIE! ¡QUE ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!,_ bramó la voz alfa de Sam.

En ese momento, pude moverme. Salté hasta ponerme frente la vampiresa, quién me miró directamente a los ojos.

―Qué animal más interesante tenéis aquí. ¿Os obedece a cualquier orden o qué?

 _¡CHICAS, MUEVANSE! ¡PROTEJAN A BONNIE Y EMBRY A TODA COSTA!_

Sentí como las demás se movían. El único que se quedó quieto fue Liam.

 _Gracias por la observación. Liam, cúbreme. Aún no puedo moverme,_ dijo, con una desesperación evidente.

Dos chicas se posaron frente a mamá, mientras que otras dos se llevaron a Embry aparte.

La chupasangre rió, entretenida.

―¿Qué clase de espectáculo es este?

Los Cullen permanecieron en silencio. Cuando la chupasangre líder intentó decir algo, Embry entró en fase.

Y la chupasangre la observó con terror.

Su expresión cambió del entretenimiento al horror en una rapidez que me dejó sorprendida.

―Hijos de la Luna…

Y volteó a ver a los Cullen.

―Manuela, que haya paz, ―dijo la estúpida chupasangre. ― Ellos no son lo que tú crees.

―¿Tía, estás ciega? ¡Esa tipa se acaba de convertir en una loba frente a mis ojos! ¡Que lo he visto con estos ojos, joder!

La perra sonrió y le dijo con simpleza,

―Es de día.

 _¿Ellos creen en esos mitos también?_

 _¿Es que no les basta con que ellos también salen a la luz del sol sin achicharrarse?_

 _Ya se los había dicho, chicas,_ dijo Liam con tono fanfarrón, _los chupasangre son estúpidos._

En eso, Cullen volteó a ver a mamá.

―Disculpa este… mal entendido. Nuestra… colega, ha pensado que ustedes son licántropos. Los de verdad.

―Lo somos en cierta forma… ―dijo mamá, con un tono de recelo en su voz. ― ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

La chupasangre volteó a ver a todos lados.

―No lo dije. ― y miró a Edythe. ― ¿Cómo lo supiste?

La desgraciada dejó escapar una risita, y a Beau se le iluminaron los ojos.

Sentí como se me retorcía el estómago. Aparté la vista de ellos.

Debía concentrarme. Beau no importaba. Ya no, ya no era humano.

 _Jules._

Apreté los dientes. Sam había hablado con su voz alfa.

Miré con furia la reacción de la vampiresa recién llegada.

―Tengo un… don. Similar al tuyo. Tú controlas el clima, mientras que yo puedo saber lo que la gente piensa. Con una pequeña excepción, ―dijo, viendo de reojo a Beau.

La sonrisa juguetona de la vampiresa volvió.

―¿En serio? Dime qué acabo de pensar, ―dijo Edythe.

La cara de la recién llegada cambió.

―147,650 ― respondió la golfa colmilluda, sonriendo con suficiencia.

 _Creo que están jugando a preguntas y respuestas mentales,_ dijo Stephanie.

 _Gracias por sacarnos de la duda, Steph, pero creo que eso resultaba evidente,_ dijo Liam.

 _Cállate, idiota,_ le respondió Stephanie.

 _Respétame, que soy tu hermano mayor._

 _Bah._

 _Chicos, ya está bien,_ gruñó Sam.

―Creo que los demás están confundidos. Sería mejor si hablaras en voz alta.

―¡TÍA, ESO ESTUVO GUAY! ¡¿CÓMO LO HACES?!

Bonnie Black carraspeó.

Y la vampiresa se volteó inmediatamente.

Ésta sonrío, y vi cómo se le dibujaron hoyuelos. ¿Cómo un ser de piedra puede tener hoyuelos?

―Perdona. Me llamo Eléctrica. Pero puedes llamarme Ele.

―Eléctrica será. Mira. Nosotras somos licántropas. Pero, no nos convertimos cuando sale la luna llena. Es evidente, pues estamos a pleno día, como te puntualizó Cullen.

La mirada de la recién llevada se llenó de más curiosidad.

―Pero… ¿cómo es esto posible? Creía que los Vulturi los habían exterminado hacía siglos.

―Querida, perdona. Yo estuve una temporada con los Vulturi, y en efecto, Marco se encargó de exterminar a los hijos de la Luna. Aunque, hay rumores de que están de regreso. De alguna manera el virus de la licantropía logró sobrevivir.

―Pero, ¿y _éstas cosas_ qué son?

―Es una larga historia. Y estábamos en medio de un asunto antes de que nos interrumpieses.

Después de tanto tiempo, Beau decidió hablar.

―Edythe, Carine. Creo que será mejor si llevo a nuestra invitada a casa.

Carine asintió una vez, y con esto, Beau le extendió la mano a la vampiresa.

―Mmm. ¿Dijiste casa?

Beau soltó una carcajada amistosa y volteó a vernos con complicidad.

―Eh, Jules, no sé quién eres… Todas son iguales. Y el único al que sé diferenciar es a Liam porque ya saben… ― Beau se movió con incomodidad, pero aun así levantó la vista y con una expresión entristecida continuó. ― En fin… quiero hablar contigo.

La perra apretó los dientes. Y yo empecé a soñar despierta.

―Sé que nos volveremos a ver.

La vampiresa tomó con indecisión la mano de Beau y desaparecieron de nuestro campo de vista en un santiamén.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Jane es Jared.**


End file.
